


Jello's Birthday

by HyperCircuit



Category: Undertale
Genre: (thats my discord server go to MSIAATABOC and find the link hehe), (thats you circus), 10/10, A birb - Freeform, A gift for my amazing sister :), And like, Being cute :), Birthday oneshot!, Circus i love you :D, Circus is the birb, Cussing, Cute bab fluff, Damn, Ever - Freeform, Fluff, From Nuclear Conscience, Gen, Jello is a character in my other fic, Male!Good!Older!Chara, Oh btw Gaster and Chara are here, THE BEST, Void stuff, Which you should read, You're like, but anyway, cuz like, dayum, hope you enjoy!, if you havent, is cute, is for my amazing sister circus, its good, oh shit i should probably tag this normally, oh yeah also, pls, this isnt the place to talk about my crushes, this story, would date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit
Summary: It's Jello's birthday!He wonders if anyone remembers?[A birthday present for Circus4APsycho8, also known as my amazing fanfiction sister! Hope you enjoy!]
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Jello's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circus4APsycho8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/gifts).



> This is an birthday present for my amazing sister and co author Circus! She's an amazing gal and I love her to bits <3
> 
> Happy birthday, Circus! I hope you like this mini bird version of you being cute :D

Jello woke abruptly by falling off of a branch.

It’s not  _ his _ fault of course, he just sorta forgot to hold on while sleeping and uhh...started to plummet.

Luckily he woke up in time and got his balance back! Very gracefully!

He doesn't like that skeptical way the reader read that just now. He’s a very graceful bird, reader.

Anyway, it’s a strange start to a birthday morning, but a start nonetheless! And dang it if he’ll let it ruin his fantastic day in any way!

After his morning preening, (gotta keep his feathers neat on his birthday!) he checks his side pouch (is his stuff all there? good) and readies himself for flying.

It’s time for his rounds!

First on the list of monsters to annoy is Bruh and Dude! It takes a while to find them, but he does it eventually with his super cool bird detective skills >:D

Just when he finds the pair of skeletons, he accidentally loses his balance once more and plummets again.

He lands next to Epic, who hasn't noticed him yet. He and Cross are bent over something hidden from view. Not hidden that well, though. If Jello wasn’t quickly falling to the ground, he probably would be able to see it.

After righting himself, the bird lands and struts it off. “THANK YOU FOR FLYING JELLO AIRLINES, WE’VE LANDED NOW! FEEL FREE TO WALK ABOUT THE CABIN!.”

Epic finally notices him. “O-oh! Hi bruh! You’re early! Uhh- Don’t look over here?”

Jello, slightly suspicious, shrugs (as much as a bird  _ can _ shrug) and turns away.    
  
He supposes that the bros are trying to be sneaky, but can still hear their conversation as they bend over the...thing. 

“It won’t stay on!”

“Let’s try glue.”

“Then he can’t eat it!”

“Pshhh- You can eat glue, dude.”

“Bruh. You can’t eat glue.”

“...you deadass…?”

“My ass is always dead, bruh.”

“...it broke again.”

Jello continues to obediently stare at the wall until their whisper shouting stops. They finally sound as if they’re finished and allow him to turn back around.

The bird turns and to his surprise, he sees a birdseed covered cookie! In the shape of Fresh’s glasses!!! Except for where Fresh’s say YO LO, these say JE LLO!

The birb is delighted by the gift, and at once begins to peck at it, every few pecks interrupted by thanks thrown the skeles way.

The two are happy with his reaction and seem very proud of themselves. After finishing his treat and giving them affectionate head nuzzles, he leaves to go and bother others.

On his way to Echotale, Jello decides to take a short stop in the Doodlesphere. After all, Ink and Acrylic may want to see him on his bird-day! 

After a bit of flying around, he finally spots the artist and his cat on a floating island fairly close to Underfell. Ink is bent over a large canvas lying on the ground which he squints at. Acry, unbeknownst to Ink, is sitting in his paint roller. With her swishing tail, she’s creating a small art piece herself without even knowing it! Now that’s talent!

He settles on Ink’s shoulder before folding his wings up underneath him and bopping his head affectionately against the protector's skull.

“INKY BRO! BIRB IS HERE!”

Ink looks up from his canvas and smiles at the bird, eyelights changing rapidly. “Jello!! Hi!”

“DID INK FORGET THE DAYYYYYYY?”

Ink’s eyes widen before he quickly grabs his scarf and scans it, jostling Jello in the process.

The bird jumps over to Acry and bops his head against hers too. She purrs slightly before going back to sleep.

Ink has finally finished going through the scarf, and looks up with a nervous laugh and a guilty smile. “...tuesday?”

“AND BIRBS BIRD-DAY.”

Ink suddenly relaxes. “Oh yeah, I knew about that one. I’ve been ready too.”

Jello tilts his head. “YOU ARE? WOAH!”

Ink looks proud as he reaches for the bag on his hip and pulls out a wrapped present the size of his hand. He happily presents the gift to Jello. “Happy birthday, Jello!”

Jello jumps over and onto the artist's arm and pecks at the box excitably, but can’t seem to open it due to his lack of opposable thumbs. And hands. 

Ink, seeing this and chuckling at it, opens up the box for him before lifting the present out of the box and giving it to the bird. “Tadaaa!”

It’s a delicately woven circlet of tiny flowers all in a pastel hue. A perfect bird sized crown.

Ink gently places it on the bird’s head. “There!”

“J-JELLO BE STYLIN???”

Ink reaches into his bag once more and pulls it out with a mirror before presenting it to Jello. “Sure do!”

Jello looks eagerly into the mirror and coos at himself. “STYLIN…”

Being careful not to jostle his crown, the bird jumps up to Ink’s shoulder to rub his head against Ink’s skull. “THANK! THANK THANK THANK!”

The artist laughs. “No problem, Jello! Now where are ya goin next?”

Jello jostles his head to feel the crown before answering. “ECHO. G LIKES BIRD. LIKES JELLO.”

Ink pats the birds head. “Well tell him I said hi!”

Jello agrees to before stepping on Acry (to show affection) and leaving the doodlesphere.

As he flies into Echotale, Jello scans the waterfall area first for any sign of the tall skeleton. He finds G easily once he sees a trail of golden smoke trailing from the secret bench room. Flying in, he glides over to the skeleton, who sits on the bench. “G!"

G!Sans looks up from his phone before his eyes widen. “Oh! Hey Jello! Nice crown.”

“INK GAVE IT. JELLO’S A PRETTY BIRD NOW.”

“Heh. Sure is! How are you, birb?”

“PRETTY! AND HAPPY.”

G smiles. “That’s good. Ready for my present?”

Jello gasps. “GASP! ALWAYS!”

The bird is practically vibrating with excitement as G reaches into his pocket and pulls out something. The skeleton presents the yellow and blue bird with a wooden dangly bird toy. With bells, little treats, and intricate knots and braids carved in the rope, it's only the COOLEST THING EVER AND IT'S ALL FOR HIM.

“Carved it myself,” G says proudly. “And Frisk tied the braids and put the bells on. We hope ya like it!”

Jello is in awe. As G holds it up, Jello reaches out and bops it with one leg, puffing up when it makes a jolly jingling noise. 

Reaching out again, he bops it once more, puffing even more. G looks amused as the bird continues to bop the toy. Pleased with its musical chime, Jello begins to whistle and hit the bell more, making for one radical concert if he does say so himself.

Finally he takes the toy in his beak and slips it into his under-wing pouch. Hopping up to G’s shoulder, the bird bops the skeleton a few times (to show affection). He thanks him a few million times before zooming away, ready to visit more friends.

He must've been distracted, though. Because when he teleports, instead of a smooth bzzt noise, there was more of a  _ BWAH  _ noise, and a puff of smoke. 

Which seems just a  _ bit  _ off. 

He means, he doesn’t particularly  _ mind _ BWAH noises. They’re good noises, and need to be respected just like all other ones, but like-

Wait, maybe he should save this discussion for when Fresh is there. Maybe with a few bottles of squeezy cheese too, just to loosen the bird tongue, yanno?

Wait, where  _ is _ he anyway?

There's a weird...black space surrounding him. One that’s everywhere, yet nowhere. It...exists, but...there’s nothing there? And everything is...rippling.

And weirdest of all, there are two figures just...sitting there. In the middle of the nothing.

_ Can he bug them? He wants to bug them. _

Flying over to them, he looks at them closer. One looks like a Gaster. Neat! And the other… oh cool! It's classic Chara! Oh this is that timeline where they’re stuck together in the void! Doubly neat! He wants to bother them!

He lands on the Chara’s shoulder, which makes the red eyed boy jump and snap his head to look at the brightly colored bird.

“JELLO IN DA HOUUUUUUSE! HI YES HELLO I AM BIRB.”

Chara gapes at him, as if shocked by the colorful bird that seemingly popped out of nowhere and started talking. Huh. Weird.

“Uhh…”

“DREEMURR BOY AND GLOOP MAN IN HERE WHY?”

Gaster seems to have recovered at this strange phenomenon and answers the bird calmly, but with a glint of curiosity in his dark eyes. “We’re sort of stuck. Forever.”

“NAHHHH, JUST WAIT A FEW CHAPTERS. ARE THE DREEMURR BOY AND THE GLOOP MAN BORED?”

Chara finally speaks. “Well...yeah. But I-”

“I GOTCHU FAMS.”

With this he spreads his wings and begins to pull things out of his pouch. Uno cards, Go fish, an Etch-a-Sketch, a rubix cube, some legos (Ninjago legos! His favorite!), a gameboy and some Pokemon cartridges, a few million fidget spinners, two Beyblades, and a box containing monopoly.

After successfully covering the two in small toys and gadgets, the bird closes his pouch and looks at them proudly. 

“THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED UNTIL YA GET OUT! BYE!”

With that he vanishes, leaving only a mountain of toys and a single blue feather.

Chara picks up the feather, confusion and awe on his features. “That...was the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me. And that’s saying a lot.” he turns to look at Gaster. “How did-”

“Look! I made the periodic table on this Etch-a-Sketch!”

“...dude that’s dope as hell.”

.

.

.

*POOF!*

“STONE!!!!!!!”

“Ah! What the hell, Jello!”

Jello lands on the angry skeleton's head with a happy shriek. “JELLO FOUND STONE!!!”

Stone sighs. “Sure did. What do ya want, birdbrain?”

“DOES STONE HAVE A PRESENT FOR JELLO ON HIS BIRD-DAY????”

The Fell version of Fresh glares at the bird before his expression softens and he smiles slightly. “Well, ya _are_ my good carrier pigeon. Yeah, I gotcha somethin, shortstack.”

Stone, oblivious to Jello’s excited vibrating, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black and red spiked collar. He shows it to the bird. “Boom.”

“AHHHHHHHHHH! JELLO’S GONNA BE SO EDGY AND COOL!!!”

Stone smirks before putting the collar around the macaw’s neck. After it's firmly on, he shoots some finger guns at the bird. “Lookin hella fly, birdbrain.”

Jello, completely enthralled, hops all over the skeleton, making happy chirping and sqawking noises. Stone seems happy with his reaction and pats the bird on the head.

After nuzzling the edgy rad boy, Jello flies off happily, making sure that wherever he flies, his new spiked collar is visible.

.

.

.

Another poof later, Jello is at Fresh’s house. The bird, having just left a small party thrown by Momma Nootmare and the gang is exhausted, but proudly wears his new silver bow tie,as he searches for Fresh. 

He finally finds the freshy boy on a couch, scrolling through memes on his phone. At his dramatic entrance (him screeching), the skeleton looks up with a bright smile. “Eyy! Lookit you! Lookin rad, birdy!”

Well sure, in his flower crown, spiky collar, and silver bowtie he looks dashing as funk, so he can’t blame Fresh for speaking the truth. “JELLO’S FRIENDS GAVE HIM GIFTS!”

“Well that’s awesome, broski! Got room for one more?”

Jello tilts his head. 

Reaching behind him, Fresh pulls a wrapped package out from behind his back and shows it to the bird. “Happy birthday, Jello!”

Upon gasping in delight and tearing the wrapper, Jello finds his favorite gift of the day.

A soft and fuzzy Ninjago blanket, with all of his favorite characters on the front. On the very front are his absolute favorites, Cole and Morro. Looking awesome as always. He looks up at Fresh before tackling the skeletons and nuzzling him all over his skull. He then jumps down onto the blanket and walks on it, admiring its softness and the characters on it. 

“THANK YOU, FRESHY BOY! JELLO LOVES IT!!!”

Fresh smiles again before opening his arms. “No problem. C’mere, birb.”

Jello dives into his arms and enjoys the warm hug given to him. He coos happily. Fresh opens the blanket and spreads it over the two.

He stays there with Fresh until he falls asleep. Fresh pats his small head with a fond smile.

“Happy birthday, Jello…”


End file.
